Typically a webpage that includes dynamic content that may change over time is not cacheable. Thus the dynamic webpage is requested from an origin content source every time the dynamic webpage is requested by a user. The wait time experienced by an end-user includes the time it takes for the origin content source to generate the dynamic webpage as well as the transit time it take to request and receive the content. This wait time can be long and may contribute a negative user experience. Therefore, improved techniques for delivering information are desirable.